


[Video] Haunting Evil

by DistantRain



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Crossover, RE/HG, Resident Evil/Haunting Ground, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantRain/pseuds/DistantRain
Summary: A fanmade crossover video of Resident Evil 4 and Haunting Ground remade to help inspire my fanfiction in the works going by the same name. More details inside.
Kudos: 4





	[Video] Haunting Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, back in 2007 in an old account in YouTube, I made a crossover video with HG & RE4. It was one of my sources of inspiration for my fanfiction (which can be found in my profile here in Ao3). I remade the video as I return to this old project, as the original was made using Windows Movie Maker and much more can be done with Sony Vegas. Because I will no doubt be distracted by the release of the 'Final Fantasy VII Remake' in a few days, I decided to share it here with you all. I'll see if I can upload the next chapter before then.
> 
> Here is a link to the original video for a comparison. I am not active on that channel anymore but I keep it up for those who enjoyed videos I uploaded there.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWj-gUdyxO4
> 
> FOOTAGE:  
> Resident Evil 4 & Haunting Ground - Capcom  
> AUDIO:  
> Vermillion Pt2 Bloodstone Mix & Vermillion Terry Date Mix - Slipknot  
> Endless Zero - Haunting Ground
> 
> I do not own any of them. This is a non-profit fanmade video made for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
